Si el mundo se destruyera mañana
by Catrina Dinorah
Summary: La idea siempre había sido demasiado tentadora para Saruhiko. [ONE SHOT: Sarumi]


**SI EL MUNDO SE DESTRUYERA MAÑANA.**

 **Catrina Dinorah P.R.**

— _Misaki ¿Qué harías si supieras que el mundo se acabará mañana?_

— _¿Eh? ¿Sólo así? Uhm… vería a mi madre, a mis hermanos._

Demasiado normal.

Cero puntos.

La idea siempre había sido tentadora para Fushimi Saruhiko. Desaparecer él o que todo se desvaneciera a su alrededor. Miles de veces el pensamiento había dado vueltas en su cabeza, diferentes opciones para llevarlo a cabo. Para destruir todo ese sistema.

—Saruhiko.

Casi todo.

Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse un par de orbes miel que le miraban con evidente preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Con pereza se incorporó hasta sentarse, quedando a la misma altura que el pelirrojo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado divagando, ni en qué momento Yata había dejado de hablar y mucho menos cuándo había dejado de ponerle atención. No era como si sus conversaciones fueran las más importantes a ojos externos, tonterías sin sentido, una tras otra.

— _Podríamos hacer un cohete y estrellarnos contra el sol._

Sí eso era lo último que había escuchado.

—¡Saru!

—Deja dormir —replicó, comenzando a fastidiarse con ese insistente llamado de atención, sólo alcanzando a notar como el pelirrojo se encogía, apretando con mayor fuerza la almohada que tenía contra su pecho.

Cierto, cierto. El invierno había comenzado con fuerza, su cuartel no guardaba tanto calor y compartir cama sonaba como una buena idea. Compartir el mismo espacio con Yata se había vuelto una idea perfecta, natural.

El mismo espacio.

El mismo pequeño mundo.

No tardó demasiado en dejarse vencer por su propio peso, tirando del otro para que hiciera lo mismo, únicamente ganándose un grito ahogado más digno de una chica que de Yata Misaki. Cerró los ojos, alcanzando a percibir antes de ello la expresión llena de confusión y algo de ofensa en el rostro ajeno.

—Un cohete estaría bien —Soltó al aire.

Sintió perfectamente el revolver de las mantas, anunciando como el mayor se acomodaba mejor, seguramente contento. No tardó mucho en sentir el cuerpo de Yata demasiado cerca, demasiado tibio, demasiado cómodo. Una mano en su hombro.

Autocontrol, sólo mirarlo de reojo.

—¡Directo al sol! —Y a pesar de ser un susurro el tono era demasiado vivaz.

—Haces mucho ruido —No hubo ofensa como reacción, sólo una amplia sonrisa que le restaba importancia a su reproche—. Eso o hackear todas las bases de datos, tirar la red, dejarlos a todos incomunicados. Es bastante posible, de hecho.

Una de tantas ideas.

—Como si fuera el fin del mundo.

No había nada de correcto en esos sinsentidos que llenaban sus conversaciones. Un par de niños jugando con algo demasiado peligroso, balbuceando grandes planes que requerían ser llevados a cabo.

—O atraer un meteorito.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

De nuevo el pelirrojo se movía mientras hablaba y Saruhiko pudo sentir el peso ajeno encima de él. Ejerciendo presión, invadiendo más y más espacio sin siquiera notarlo. En el mundo real, en el caos que ocurría dentro de él. Misaki era invasivo. Y él no oponía resistencia alguna.

—Tal vez… —Una sonrisa burlona acompañó su respuesta.

—Que tonto —La risa de Yata era contagiosa.

Un meteorito, una explosión nuclear, un terremoto, el aumento en el nivel del mar, un nuevo virus. Cualquier catástrofe era bienvenida esa noche, la mañana siguiente.

—Saru, si el mundo se acabara mañana —De nuevo ese tema—, estaría el resto del día contigo. ¡Esperarlo juntos sería divertido! El fin del mundo, morir congelados, todo eso estaría bien si es contigo.

 _KNOCK OUT!_

Cien puntos.

El mundo podía desaparecer al final de esa noche. No dejando más opciones que tomar, no más riesgos, nada de malas decisiones, ni rastro alguno del constante miedo que el azar se presentara a destruir ese pequeño refugio donde no había nada de valor.

Sólo el fin del mundo.

Y él, Fushimi Saruhiko, se daría por satisfecho.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, tenía muchos deseos de escribir algo de estos dos, Lost Small World me da demasiados feels como para dejarlo pasar y esa relación que tenían es simplemente adorable.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, los reviews son más que bienvenidos y me animan a seguir escribiendo.

 _A bientôt_


End file.
